The Newcomer - A Vocaloid Story
by Tsuki's-Insanity-World
Summary: Master brought home a new girl. One who had been living on the streets and had lived miserably. Her name was Cry. She knew Japanese, all except how to write and admired anime and violence with passion. But everyone seems to hate her. Especially Len. Miserable with the Vocaloids, she must learn to live with it, and with the horrors that she never knew would come. (written at 10)
1. The New Girl

The New Girl

I waited outside holding my locket with only a picture of me and my twin brother who died of blood loss and stabbing himself. But I had a third slot and I didn't know what to put in it. My parents named me Cry after endlessly crying at birth. I wasn't that happy about my name, but I accepted it. But all it did was cause bullying. So I told my parents I hated them and used what they had as college fund for me and bought everything I needed. Even a plane ticket to Japan. I learned how to speak Japanese when I was four as I had moved there for two and a half years. So I would be fine. I knew all of the customs and stuff anyways. So I got on the plane with two luggage bags and one streched to the max backpack.

It had everything I needed anyways. Then, one day, Master came along on the street and heard me quietly singing Dear You from Higurashi no Naku Koro ni when I lost my mind and thought that's how I would be able to talk to my brother. He asked where my parents where and I told him. After that, he took me in. I had been living on the streets for a year now. Somehow I survived without becoming a canible. Anyways, I walked in after Master. And shyly greeted everyone with a stare and and wave. I heard Len say, "SO KAWAII!" once. I wasn't that cute. All I had was a dirty, old hoodie, jeans, and converse shoes. My hair wasn't that great either. I bleached my hair and colored it lavender at the roots so it would be lavender of chocolate brown. And I had bangs that hung over my eyes so no one could really see them, but you can still tell that it's hazel. It was after Master explained that I would stay with Miku, Rin, Len, Meiko and Kaito, I was happy. Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Hiyama and Yuki were next door. Then across the street was Neru, Haku and Teto.

When Master left, Rin showed me to my room. I put everything in my room and placed all of my research on the desk. It was about fighting techniques and how to survive in the wild and stuff. I then charged my dead everything and went to the living room. "Hey, I didn't catch your name earlier." Len said. "Oh, it's Cry and c-can't you pay attention m-more? I-I don't mean to be rude but, I guess it just bothers me 'cause my parents raised me like this. I'm so, so, so, sorry! Please don't h-hurt m-me!" All he did was give me a ticked look and walked away. I just went with it. When I was in the living room Neru was there. "Hey new girl, wanna go prank someone?" I blushed because I don't like being called names. "What is it Cry baby?" I clenched my hands into fists. "Will you shut up?" I burst out. "Akita Neru, all you do is hurt people over and over again. I don't mind if I get called that, but it has to be by someone I'm cool with! I don't get how these wonderful people still like you, all you ever did, was hurt people. Even if it wasn't physically, it still is mentally. And that will be carried throughout the person's whole life 'til they die. So quit being a jerk!"

Everyone just stared at me. Neru walked over to me and punched me in the face. I began to get angry and sad altogether. I began to do what I do best. Cry. I ran upstairs and all I heard was laughing and congratulating Neru. I cried more and more. Then I heard a knock at my door. "Cry-chan, dinner." It was Meiko. "Leave me alone! You just want me to die anyways. I'm not just hurt in my head, but in the kokoro too!" I heard her sigh and open the door. "We're very sorry, just come down to dinner." I rolled my eyes and went with her. She sat me down at the table and handed me a book. I began reading. The only problem was that I learned how to speak Japanese but never learned to read it. I saw ku, tsu, and n. That's it and gold or money or light? I don't know! I started sweating. "Uh…" I said quietly. "What's wrong, Cry? Gonna cry again?" asked Rin. She was picking on me now, too? I shook my head. "Then what?" said Len. "I know how to speak Nihongo, but I can't read or write it." I said shamefully. I saw them giggling. Even Miku! I turned a dark shade of red. "Well guess what? At least I'm not a mirror image of myself!" I pointed out. The twins started scowling.

"What? Can't take it? Then don't hand it out!" I said angrily. "Cry's right. If you can't take being teased, don't tease anyone else. That's what they call a gizensha." Kaito said. I nodded. They just rolled their eyes. "But don't worry, I'll teach you." I smiled. "Arigatou Kaito-kun! You're the real first friend I've ever had!" He blushed a bit and Len fell down laughing. "How old are you? Five?" Rin teased. I began tearing up. "I'm thirteen thank you very much. I'm turing fourteen in a week." I said with a scowl on my face. "Well, happy birthday, Cry baby." They all laughed.


	2. The Note

The Note

It was the first day of Japanese school in a long time. I had to introduce myself over and over again in each class. The worst part is that I had to sit next to Len in all of the classes. "Attention everyone! We have a new student in our class. Please introduce yourself." I walked up to the front. "Ohayo gozaimasu. My name is Cry, I'm thirteen and will be turning fourteen next week." Everyone started giggling, even the geeks. "Okay, do you have a last name Miss Cry?" my teacher asked. "I used to. But not anymore. So I just go by Cry now." Everyone sarcastically nodded like they understood. "Oh, come on! My parents named my Cry because I cried so much and that led to bullying so I ran away. I bought a ticket to get here and now this is my college fund." I made a zero with my hand. "But it was all worth it. I didn't get bullied in a year. I survived off of what I could find on the streets. That was the greatest time of my life." I pointed out.

Then my whole class burst out laughing. I began to tear up. I went back to my seat and ripped a peice of paper out of my book. I wrote,

_If I continued to be bullied, I will not stand for it anymore. _

_I will give up. I will give my life._

I held it close to me. "Excuse me! Is this how we treat someone!?" yelled the teacher. "No, sensei! Gomenasai!" They all bowed as I had my head down, drowning in my own tears. "I see why her name's Cry." I heard someone say. "What did you say?" I looked up and wiped my face with my sleeve. "I said, what did you say?" The student just sat there. Everyone stared at me with a blank face. I sat back down and crushed the paper I had written on. "Watch it Miss Temper. Don't lose your sanity!" Len laughed. I didn't think that was much of a joke. I groaned. I'm lucky I even made it through the day.

At home, I trashed my room. "I'll make you regret yourself." I said at at a picture of Rin, Len, Miku, and Neru. "I will." I drew an 'X' in red marker on the picture. Then I took my pocket knife and stabbed myself in the shoulder. I screamed. I heard footsteps outside my door. I kept pushing the knife in harder. I groaned. "Cry!" everyone yelled. "What are you doing?" Len asked. "This is what you made me do. This is what you made me do!" I pulled the knife out and screamed. I stabbed it in my stomach. I started to cough up blood. "This is what you made me do!" I threw up blood before blacking out.

~Kagamine Len's POV~

My thoughts were rushing through my head. _Did I make a girl kill herself? Was it all my fault? _"What do we do?" I said. "We call the ambulance, baka brain!" Rin slapped me in the face. I rubbed my cheek, hoping it wouldn't swell. I got my phone and called the ER. "Help! A girl stabbed herself in depression! She threw up blood and blacked out! I found a paper on the ground. I read it.

_If I continued to be bullied, I will not stand for it anymore. _

_I will give up. I will give my life._

Oh no. I really did cause her to hurt herself. "Hurry!" I gave them the adress and in less then five minutes, the ambulance was at the front door. They put Cry on a stretcher and carried her out. "Gomenasai! It was my fault!" I fell to the floor. "It was all my fault."


	3. Make the Hurting Stop Please

Make the Hurting Stop Please

~Cry's POV~

"Hello?" I woke up in a strange place. "'Where are- where are my grandma and grandpa? This looks like their house." I looked around the room. A boy with yellow hair was there and speaking crazy. "Sir? What is he saying?" I asked a man with purple hair. "Kurai-chan," Who's Kurai-chan?" I asked. "Why is everyone speaking crazy? My name is Cry. Can you help me find my home?" I asked. Then I heard them say. "Cry, you have amnesia." I looked up to a lady with pink hair. "What's amanaseia- amanasiea-amanamamnama,"

"Amnesia."

"Mhm."

"When you lose your memory."

"I lost my memory!?" I yelled. I began crying. "How old are you?" A girl with also yellow hair said with a crazy acacen-acana-accent. "I-I'm six! What do you want with me? I just want to go home!" I started crying even more.

~Megurine Luka's POV~

Goodness, she really has amnesia. She thinks she's six! "What is she talking about?" asked that perverted, annoying, baka, eggplant loving samurai. "She would like to go home. She does not like being here." He looked worried. "But why?" I slapped him in the face. "Make the hurting stop, please. My stomach hurts and it has red stuff on it." Cry said. She was bleeding out more. The doctors directed us outside. "Why would she want to be here. Even if she didn't have amnesia, she would still not want to be here." Len-chan said. "And it's all my fault." He sighed.

We went home after an hour of waiting. I sat down to read Naruto manga that Rin had given me for my birthday. Gakupo sat by my side and said to go with him somewhere. "Follow me." He pulled me out the door. He took me to Miku's place and we entered Cry's room. I sighed. "We shouldn't be here." I said. "C'mon. We'll just do some snooping. SOME." he said. Kaito came in and I decided to leave. I sat down on my bed and pet a teddy bear Gakupo had given me for my birthday. I turned my lights off and went to sleep.


	4. I'll Kill You

I'll Kill You

So, this chapter is going to get a little sad if you don't mind and someone gets hurt, sort of. Also you're back in Cry's POV.

I woke up. At least I felt like I woke up. Len was sitting in front of me holding something. "Len, what are you doing here? I thought you hated me." He blushed and I saw that he was holding, "My locket! Don't you dare tell me you opened that thing!" He looked worried and then answered. "Then I certainly did not open the locket and who the heck is the guy?" His face looked red. _Wa-wa-wa-wa-wait. Was Len jealous? Who cares._ "Give that back to me. I hadn't taken that locket of my neck for 2 and a half years straight. I'm not giving up my faith that he'll come back now." I snatched my locket and slid it back over my lavender hair. My once held up bangs fell over my eyes. "Lay one more hand on my locket, and I'll kill you." I stood up and walked out the door.

What had happened to me didn't matter. But, what did happen to me? I couldn't be sure. I walked to the nearest store and bought some green tea. Luckily, I had some yen with me. By the time I got home, I sat Kaito at the table and made us some green tea. "Kaito. You're the only person besides Gakupo, I still trust in this house. What happened in the last, whatever!" He sipped his tea and started to speak. "You stabbed yourself in anger of being bullied and you had major blood loss and got amnesia and you thought you were six and," I stopped him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Dude, you are twenty-two years old. Say your sentences like, in the correct way."

"Okay, so after two days, the doctors stableized your blood amount and told me to make sure you weren't being bullied anymore. You missed a months worth of school trying to get your memory back when Len stepped in. Every night before you went to sleep and every morning right when you woke up, he showed you the pictures in your locket. Every week, you grew another year or more older until today. It was the time you said you were going to sleep." I stopped him. "Matte, so I went to sleep at seven?" Kaito nodded his head. "That must've been when I was living on the streets. I went to bed super early." He nodded. "But who's the guy in your locket? Everyone wants to know." I sighed.

"Everyone! Get your oshiri over here!" I yelled. "Now this may sound quite cheesy but I inform you, if you so help me laugh at the least bit, I will kill you." Everyone put their hands up to surrender. I looked up at the sky. "Th-the person, in my l-locket, is m-my, t-twin brother who died because he was killed by my weapons." Everyone looked confused. "I left my closet open one night and I forgot that my brother was emotionally unstable. He had just come home from a day of being bullied and robbed of his favorite teddy bear from his birthday and he just couldn't stand being without it. The worst part is that they untied the stitches of the bears back and gutted him with their hands." I sighed. "He loved that bear. That night he snuck into my closet and impaled himself into a sword. We had cameras in each room and mine was aimed at the closet. My brother," Miku looked at me with glassy eyes. "Does he have a name?"

I nodded. "It's Katsumi. The boys at the Nihonji school said that it was a girls name and it was ironic because it meant self-controlled and you know. And you want to know why I have a sword. It was my great-grandfather's sword from World War II. He took it as a gift from a prisoner (this is true! The sword part, that is) and hid it. So, you know the truth. I practically killed my brother." I put my hands over my face and cried. Everyone else was crying or their eyes were glassy, too. "Cry, it's not your fault." Meiko said. "Your closet was open, it was an honest mistake."

"That costs someones life!"

"Cry, it's okay. I bet Katsumi is happier now!"

"No! He told me after his screams of pain, that he wanted to live a happy life, but that would never happen. I told him that he can lead a brighter future. He said, 'You really think so?' and I said yes. His last words were, 'Thank you, Cry. You helped me write my own prophecy.' He smiled and closed his eyes. He never opened them again." I started crying even more. "He would've been happy right now! Leading his own, happy life, where he controls what he does or acts, not someone else! That's all he ever wanted. To live happily." Rin smiled. "Then maybe you should take your own advice." Rin smiled. I shrugged. "No, you know what? I'm done. I'm done." I walked up stairs. "Yeesh, we were just trying to help, Cry baby." Len said. I turned around and threw a punch at Len's head. "You wanna go? Let's go!" I threw another punch and another and another. I hit his cheek. I kicked his left leg down so he was kneeling and grabbed his chin. "Don't mess with me, ever again. Or I'll make sure, you get what you deserve." I pulled his face closer to mine, pretending to kiss him but instead raced to his ear and said, "You'll get what you deserve, Len-san." I smiled and went up to my room.


	5. Childhood Stories

Childhood Stories

Keep in mind that some of this is true! Not all of it. Just a little of it!

~Gakupo's POV~

I was lying in bed just staring at the ceiling. Ever since Cry came, there's been lights on every night. I got up to get my sketch pad when my phone rang. "Moshi moshi." I knew it was Kaito. He was the only one stupid enough to call someone in the middle of the night. "Gakupo! I need you to come right now!" He sounded more serious than he usually did. "Oh, okay. What's this about?" I barely heard him say, "Cry is doing something weird." I blushed. "Dude! We shouldn't go sneaking into a girls business!" I yelled. "Just get over here! And bring your katana." I put on my jacket and held my katana behind my back so Luka wouldn't notice.

As I headed out the door, I made sure it was quiet. Hiyama and Yuki had a full day tommorow. I ran to the house on the left and knocked on the door. Miku opened it. "Hi Gakupo-san! What are you doing here?" she asked. I walked in. "And why do you have your katana?" she pointed at it. "Um, I"

"I called him to come here." Kaito said. I nodded. She smiled and returned the nod. We walked up the stairs and knocked on Cry's door. She opened it slowly. "Please, come in." she said sadly. "I know something. You guys spy on me at night and watch me cry. I know. I have camera A," she pointed to a camera facing her closet, "camera B," a camera pointed at her door, "and camera C." She pointed at a camera pointed at her window. "Why do you have that?" I asked. She sighed. "When I was a kid, someone kidnapped me. They pryed my window open and knocked me out with chloroform. When I woke up, I was in a sack. They pulled me out of the bag and pushed a gun at my face. Luckily, I turned it back around as they pulled the trigger and killed themselves. Then I found his phone and called the police. That was the scariest time of my life."

I was shocked. What other secrets could this girl have? It's crazy! "So what else are you hiding?" Kaito said. "Do you really wanna hear that story?" Both of us nodded. "It all started when I was just five. I cried everyday of kindergarten. We shared recess with second grade. Everyone called me Cry baby. That's why I take bullying so hard. Then, my father got a job with being an english teacher so we moved here. I learned Nihongo and was really bad at it. The kids at my school started teasing me wether it was right or not. All because I stumbled over the word meshitsukai." Kaito stopped her. "Why did you need to say servant anyways?"

"Because that's what they called me so I tried calling them that back."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so when we moved back to America, the bullying returned and then I was diagnosed with a mental disorder caused by it." Kaito and I gasped. We didn't know she had a mental disorder or anything. None of the other Vocaloids have anything. "I was diagnosed with bipolar disorder causing me to have mood swings and depression and stuff. I refused to take medication. And I refused to treat it. Then, when I was ten, I was running laps on the field and when we were done, I started coughing like crazy but I wasn't sick. I told my parents and they let it go. Then another day, we did the same. But afterwards I was gasping for air until I passed out. I woke up in the hospital when they diagnosed me with asthma. They released me after giving me an inhaler. But I loved sports. But I refused to take any medication. So I stopped playing sports altogether. But after that, even long walks made me cough, so I used my inhaler."

I saw Kaito nod. "Since we're telling truths, I would like to say, I too have asthma." Cry and I's jaws dropped. "Even if you do anything, anyhting really, you know, physical, you'll have to take your inhaler. That's why I take my inhaler to all of the concerts."

"Then why don't we ever see you using it?" I asked. "Because you don't!" Cry looked very confused. "Whatever, so then, I got bullied and I just couldn't take it any longer. I ran away. I lived on the streets here using what was left of my college funds. Then Master found me singing to Dear You and-" Kaito smiled. "I love that song! How many episodes of Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni did you watch?" he asked. "I watched the last episode and the first and that's it. I watch Jigoku Shoujo and Pani Poni Dash." she said. I like Jigoku Shoujo but I have no idea what Pani Poni Dash is. "What's Pani Poni Dash?" I asked. "We'll talk about this later. Then when Master brought me here, I got an episode which is-"

"A certain period of time lasting up to about a week? Where a person diagnosed with manic disorder also known as bipolar disorder is in a state of depression. I think. I read a forum last week." Kaito finished. "H-how did you know?" Cry stumbled. "I read a forum, last week." Kaito replied. "And I've getting flashbacks of Katsumi's death. And I feel guilty. So I hurt others, to protect Katsumi's soul." She started to cry. "Since I failed when I was alive, I can't fail when he's deceased or I will fall into the hands of death, for if I fail to protect him during a second chance, I can't have a third chance, unless I'm dead." She looked serious. I guess her brother's death really messed her up. But we can't have Cry die. She's one of us. And she just wants to be happy, so why should she die? None of this is her fault.


	6. Len's Anger

Len's Anger

Haha! I actually thought Kaito was Jingka when I first saw his appearance. (When it says "kuso" it means crap! Not the other ones.

~Len's POV~

I lay awake in my bed trying to process what happened tonight. So, Cry really does hate me. "I thought she liked me." I frowned and turned to my side. "Len, you still hung up?" Rin asked. I just moaned. The door slammed open. A girl with lavender hair came along with a samurai and Jingka? "Whoa! Rin-san? Did you make this for me? You brought Jingka out of Beyblade! Arigatou Rin-san!" I heard her laugh. "That's not Jingka, that's Kaito! Anad Gakupo and, you." Gakupo nudged her forward. "Please accept my apologies, I did not mean what I said. I know our Father is up above taking care of him, but I still wish to protect my dear brother, Katsumi's soul. Forgive me, Rin-san and Len-san, kudasai." She bowed. "Yeah right we'll ever believe you! You're just making that up so you can be free of sins!" I yelled. I saw tears roll down her face.

"Len, I really thought that," She turned around and hugged Kaito. No ones ever liked Kaito except Meiko-san. Something was going on. They walked out of the room reasuring her. Then Gakupo turned and looked angry with me. "Rin, I think we made a big mistake saying that. She climbed down from the top bunk and sat in a chair with wheels. "Yeah, I think so. But it's knd of weird that she actually is friends with the hentais!" She shivered. I was angry. "You're calling me a hentai?" I said. "Well you made a song about 'O. '!" I blushed. "Giga-P made me sing that song! And you made a song about 'pantsu'!" She blushed and got up. "It's a beeping metaphor!"

"For what?"

"Nya!"

"Nya!"

"Bleh!"

"Uruse! Will you two stop! You caused enough damage! Kuso, just kuso." It was bad enough losing my brother. Do you have to lose yourselves, too?" she said. "Cry we," She looked stern. "Goodnight."

~Cry's POV~

_Why does everyone hate me so much? All I ever did was try to show them the right way! _I kept sobbing. "Thanks for he-helping me." I managed to say through my tears. "No! We have make sure that everyone understands! We won't give up." said Kaito. "Th-thank you." I sighed. "I'm just going to sleep." I lay down in my bed and Kaito and Gakupo made sure I was okay. "You guys are the best!" I said. "I can't believe how much people hate you. It's awful." I said. I coughed a bit. My throat felt a bit dry. "Goodnight!" We all said to each other. They waved and closed the door. I closed my eyes.

I woke up feeling warm. My whole body felt like it was dying from a heat wave. I checked the thermometer. It was 56% farenheit. Pretty average in Tokyo. I don't use celcius because I still need to get used to it. And I don't know how much of an inch is a centimeter. I felt my forehead and it was warm. I tried saying something but I couldn't talk. I walked downstairs and just waved to everyone. "Hey, Cry." Len said. Rin shoved him forward. "I'm sorry for what I said yesterday." Kaito glared at him. "You had better be." he whispered. I pointed at my neck, then at my mouth. I coughed a bit and went to my room. I ripped a paper from my notebook and wrote, _I think I'm sick. I lost my voice and feel like I'm dying from a heat wave._

I ran downstairs and showed it to Kaito. "Oh, okay. Um, I'll get you some water and soup, okay?" I nodded and wrote, _Thanks, Kaito! _I'm really glad that he can read english or I'd be screwed because Luka may be a good translator but not a very good explainer. None of the adult Vocaloids are going to college except Luka but she doesn't know what she wants to do. Hopefully, she wants to fix her explaining skills. I sat on the couch and hid under a blanket when Meiko came downstairs. "Hey, what's wrong with Cry-chan?" she asked. "Oh, she lost her voice and she has a cold or a fever. I don't know." Kaito said. "Call Hiyama. He might know what to do. He's a teacher." Kaito turned to Meiko. "And today's Monday. He's

teaching Yuki-chan. She's nine." Kaito said. Was Meiko drunk? Because usually she's the wise one and Kaito's just plain stupid.

"After school! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Yeah, she was drunk. I got out my paper and gave it to Kaito. "When can I go back to school?" he read. "Cry, I really don't know. Right now, you're sick and you can't read Nihonjin." I took it from him. "But I'm really good at math and fighting. Okay, math is good but, I don't think fighting is a subject. Plus, I'm not a very good teacher. Maybe they can teach you how to read? When you get better, maybe you can go to school." I smiled. "Well, here's your soup and water. Hope you feel better. Mei-chan and I are going to go to the store to pick up negi for someone we know." I nodded.


	7. A Trip to the Doctor's

A Trip to the Doctors'

When the twins and Miku got home, I got my voice back a little but started coughing more. "Hi," My voice had turned croaky. "Are you okay?" asked Miku. I shrugged. Great, I'm gonna be sick on my birthday. I would turn fourteen in three days. And when I get sick, I get really sick. "I'm just going to watch some videos on YouTube." I walked to my room and back downstairs with my laptop and charger. "How do you have a computer but not be able to read Nihonji?" Rin asked. "It's an American one. I have to order a better model if I want to stay up to date." I went to Apple's main website and put a new phone and computer into the shopping cart.

"Where are you going to get the money for that?" Rin asked. I pulled out a passport to America. "What are you going to do with that?" Len asked. "Return it. I got a refundable ticket back to America just in case I gave up. I can get," I coughed up a storm. "Sorry. I can get $3,215 for that. I lived in Massachusetts." I coughed some more. Len screamed. "Are there hot witches? I heard that there are witches. Are they kawaii?" he asked. I looked up a picture and showed him art from the trials. "Yeesh. I thought witches would be hotter." I got angry.

"Do you wish to fall into the hands of Satan?" I asked coughing. He shook his head. "Then don't hit on witches. They are the work of him." I said glaring at Len. I sneezed.

It had been three days since getting sick. It was my birthday. No one except Gakupo, Luka, Kaito and Meiko really cared. "What do you want to do for your birthday?" Luka asked. "Nothing! I feel too sick." I moaned. "Hatsune Miku! Get down here right now!" Luka commanded. "Yes Luka-san?"

"How do you cheer someone up?"

"Like this! Sekai de, ichiban ohime sama!"

"My birthday wish is to be left alone so I can silently and slowly die of sickness." I felt someone rub my back. I looked up. "I think we should go to the doctors'." Meiko said. Right after that, they took me to the doctor. "Does she have a fever?" Luka asked. The boys stayed back to try convince everyone why I'm so mean. "Why do you guys even try? All of you want me to go away. To die." I said tearing up. The doctor came back. "Please say she's just dealing with a fever." Meiko said. "I'm sorry to say this, but she has pneumonia." I laughed a little as I coughed. "Makes sense. When you live off of what's on the streets, you tend to get viruses." I said smiling. The doctor looked at me. "She ran away. she had abusive parents."

I sighed. "I used my college funds to get here from America. I plan to become an official resident of Nihon but I don't know if I'll make it." I said. "All she has to do is take these three medicines every twelve hours as long as the symptoms continue." Everyone sighed. "Happy birthday, Cry. You're going to live." I smiled. "As long as I can protect Katsumi. I need to protect him. I want to protect him. Forever."


	8. Learning About Her

Learning About Her

I walked out of the office with a mask on to cover my mouth. I got into the back of the car and slept the whole way home. "Hey, what's the diagnosis?" Kaito asked. "Um, she has pneumonia." Luka said. I went to my room and went on my laptop. I decided to also order a tablet so I could draw on it, too. Besides, it only costs $50 more. I felt too horrible to even go to the airport and return the flight passport. I felt like giving up. Like I couldn't fight any longer.

~Rin's POV~

I wondered if Cry was okay. The only reason I was really mean to her was to protect Len. He told me what she said to him and no one can upset Neru so much that she resorts to violence. She usually just bums people out by ignoring them or talking. This was just sugoi. "Wait, what does she have?" I asked. "Pneumonia." Gakupo said. "Gakupo-san, what's pneumonia?" Len asked. He shruged. "I've never had it before." Kaito raised his hand. "I know what it is!" Gakupo turned to him. "When did you learn about all of this stuff?" Kaito practically explained it out of memory that he kept reading about all of these things for fun because if he ever gets it, he wants to be prepared. And I bet he wants to be genius at something.

Kaito sighed. "Pnemonia is not that dangerous unless left untreated or if you get it as an elder over seventy. I think. It is when you get like an infection to your lungs that makes it hard to breathe. I know that we don't usually learn this but there was this guy who found a mummy and there was supposedly a mummy's curse and the virus was spread to him by a mosquito." I stared at Kaito. "Suddenly, I'm frightened of mosquitos." Miku said frowning. "So she has that?" I questioned. Kaito nodded. "She's missing out on school time. She still needs to learn. She hasn't since, well, a year ago!" Kaito said.

"Kaito-kun! I can't believe I'm saying this but, I think you are goo-goo-go-goo,"

"Good at things. Yes, I know that." Cry said. She headed downstairs, her legs tremmbling. "Why are you so scared?" Len asked. "Oh, I'm not scared," she coughed a lot before finishing the sentence. "It's just that, when I get sick, I usually become very weak." There was a huge crash in the front yard and someone slammed open the front door. "Does that mean I can do this?"

~Cry's POV~

"Ow!" I screamed. I coughed a lot. "Hey, what was that for?" A rock was flung at my neck but hit my collarbone. "This is what you get, for talking back to me." Neru said. I grabbed a kitchen knife and said, "Fall flat!" Everyone fell flat except Neru. "This is how one of us will end." Neru said. "And that person will be me!" I launched the knife at her with all of my strength but it only launched a few feet. We both stared at the knife. We both raced towards it; me coughing. I wielded the blade and pinned her to the floor, placing the knife against her neck.

"No," I coughed more. "You are to fall in battle." Who knew that fighting trees from hallucination would pay off. Yes, I pinned down a tree. A baby tree. The only baby tree I found. There were three other trees but I also fought the air which is sad. And my dad taught me to box and how to shoot and wield a sword as a kid. Also watching internet videos on fighting made me want to try it for myself. I could see fear in Neru's eyes. I raised the knife but stabbed it into the ground, cutting off her hair. "You're lucky I didn't kill you. You're lucky Katsumi told me to stop." I said. I don't know if I was going crazy or what. I was hearing voices in my head. Just telling me to stop. I got up coughing. Meiko and Luka ran towards me. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." They stared at Neru. "You should know better." They told me to go upstairs. Later, they gave me the medicine and I went to sleep.

~Kaito's POV~

Cry said she had voices in her head when she woke me up in the middle of the night. She also told me that one of them sounded like Katsumi. But there were others. One that sounded like her grandmother's and one that sounded like Master but lower and higher at the same time. "Cry, I don't know what's wrong with you. You might be hallucinating but I can't be sure; I'm not a doctor, Cry-chan." I was pretty concerned about Cry. "Kaito-kun, I'm scared. Am I dying? Or am I losing my sanity?" she said through her tears. I was shocked and held her closer. "Don't ever talk like that again. You aren't dying. And you aren't becoming insane." But that wasn't the truth. I didn't know what the truth was. I told her that we'll figure it out in the morning and to just sleep. She needed it if she was going to get rid of her pneumonia. I went on my monitor and started looking up what could be wrong with Cry-chan. I've never cared about someone like this ever in my entire life.

Cry wasn't just another addition to the Vocaloid family. She was like my little sister or daughter? I don't know what she is to me, but I want her to be happy. Yeah, there a lot of other traumatizing stories that the other Vocaloids have but, being bullied and abused so bad that you escape to a different country. And they feel at fault for a death! That's crazy. I don't think anyone should go through that. Not even a psycho.


	9. Sanity is DEAD

Sanity is DEAD

~Cry's POV~

I didn't catch a wink the whole night because of the voices. In the morning I took more medicine and recieved a call. "Moshi moshi?" I said. "Is this Cry North?" I coughed a bit before saying, "Who's asking?" I said. No one uses my last name anymore. I'm Japanese but my dad's mother is Japanese but not his father. "His son." I smiled. I knew Master's son since he met me on the streets. "Oh, then yes, this is Cry North." I blushed because I didn't want the other Vocaloids to hear my last name. I heard him sniffle a little in the background. "Shinobu-san?" I said. "Yeah, um, I called to tell you, my father is dead." I quietly gasped. "H-how?" I asked. I heards him sigh. "Natural causes." he said. "What 'natural causes'?" I asked more ticked than ever. "Drowning?" he said with a high voice. "Is that a question or an answer?"

"A-an answer."

"Well then, how did it happen?"

"Someone did it. B-but I don't know who did it. The police are still trying to figure it out." I shivered and coughed a bit. "Wha-what do I do?" I said. "Tell the others." He hung up. "I-I," Everyone was staring at me. "So, who was that, Cry-chan?" Meiko said, cooking pancakes. "Sh-Shinobu." She continued and said, "What about?" I didn't know what to say. _I'm gonna have to say something sooner or later. _"Well?" Len said turning around from the tv to look at me. "Well, Master is dead…"

"What?!" Everyone yelled. I explained everything to everyone. They were all devastated. "So, ehe he ehe he he. Um." I coughed more. "Do you know what to do next?" They all shook their heads. "Sulk, I guess." Gakupo said. I invited all of the Vocaloids so I wouldn't have to really explain it over and over again. "So typical! We need something. Something powerful. We need revenge." Everyone were scared. "No," Yuki said. "We don't need revenge, you do." I scowled at her. "You're feeling loss. You've felt loss before and you can't handle it." Hiyama added. "How do you know? I've never told 'you' that story before. Only, Kaito and Gakupo!" I yelled in their faces. "I can't believe you, traitors!" I screamed. "I bet you told everyone, didn't you dimwits?" I said. They just sat there, in thier own guilt. "You never should have told them that. Because now, death is yours." _Yes! Yes! Attack them. They should have kept their mouths' shut. Kill them Cry, kill them. _"Yes, I will not fail you, Katsumi." I said. "Katsumi tells me to kill you." I told Kaito and Gakupo.

"He said you should have kept your mouth shut. You shall get your wish, Katsumi." I charged towards them. Gakupo grabbed my fist and stood up. I kicked his leg like I did to Len and pushed his hand to his back. But Kaito pulled me back to I elbowed him in the stomach. I kicked Gakupo in the head. "Prepare to recive the souls my brother." I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. _Do it, Cry, my dear sister. Kill him._ "Yes, Katsumi. I will. Just as you wish. I put the knife first to Kaito's neck. "Brother, do you wish slow and painful or quick and painful?" I asked Katsumi. _Stop! Don't kill them! Please don't! _I dropped the knife. "Why do you say that?" I asked Katsumi. _Because, I realized that they are just weak fools. It was already much of a delight to see them lose a fight to a meer fourteen-year-old. _"Indeed my brother. I believe you are correct." I coughed some more. "Katsumi said you both are weak fools. He wishes that you live. Losing a fight to a fourteen-year-old is enough punishment he said."

~Gakupo's POV~

She really is crazy! "You're crazy! Katsumi is dead! He's dead! And you almost killed us for a dead person! Don't you hear me Cry-chan? Your brother, is dead!" I yelled. She closed her eyes. "I-I know. And he said that he tricked me. He said that I was wrong to let you live." She picked up the knife and pointed it at her head. "Third times a charm. Katsumi!" She coughed a lot more. "Would you like me to do it now?" she asked out loud. She dropped the knife and walked away as she coughed, "If you say so." My eyes widened. She walked to her room. "What just happened?" Yuki asked terrified. "Nothing. Nothing happened. You were sleeping, Yuki-chan." Hiyama said.

~Hiyama's POV~

"Are you sure? It felt pretty real to me." Yuki-chan said. "Yes, I'm sure." I felt her hand pulling on my shirt. "Are you really sure? Or are you just saying so because I'm dying, just like Cry and Ushio?" She asked. "Wh-where did you get that from?" I asked startled. "Have you been watching anime again?" I asked. "Yes, with Gakupo-san." Yuki said. "Gakupo! You showed her Clannad?" I yelled. Luka gave him ice for his head and he said, "No, I've been showing her Clannad: After Story. C'mon Hiyama, I thought you were a teacher. Be more specific next time!" he laughed. I decided to let him go because he was hit in the atama. "Well then." We heard more coughing and saw Cry at the bottom of the stairs. "Katsumi said that you are all baka. He also wants you to know that you shouldn't sleep tonight if you want to live. And if you want me to die." She smiled an insane smile. "He wants us all to know that sanity is not real. That it's just like reality. That it's not real. Just like reality, sanity is dead." She coughed up a storm and left. "What did Cry say?" I didn't realize that I was covering Yuki's ears. "Something none of us wished we heard. Something we wish could disappear from our minds. Something that you're lucky that you never heard."


	10. Welcome to Our Old House

Welcome to Our Old House

As a teacher, I had lots of work to do. I swear, if I never heard anything Cry said to us last night, I'd have all of my classes papers corrected by now. "Kiyoteru-san, are you okay? Your eyes are all pink like my dress." She was wearing a bright pink dress. "Now's not the time for similies." I said clenching my hair. I told Yuki to go play with Luka so I could go to meet with Kaito to see if he remembered any of yesterday. Like me, everyone had eyes as pink as Yuki-chan's dress. Even Cry. I pulled the twins into their room. "She's crazy! Please get rid of her! Put her back in crazy town or something please!" I cried. "Wow, Hiyama-san, I never heard you speak like that ever." Rin laughed. "I am serious! Don't you care about sleep? Or-or about sleep?"

"You do realize you said that twice?"

"I do b-but what about the children? No teachers, no education!" I said. "Not to burst your bubble Hiyama but, we don't like school." Len did a thumbs down and Rin stuck out her tounge. "You monsters! Don't you want to end up like Gakupo? Or Meiko? Or-" They cut my sentence off and said, "You want us to end up an ice cream loving, hentai. Or a twenty-one-year-old powered by sake." Someone knocked on the door.

~Rin's POV~

"Come in!" I yelled. It was Cry. "Please! Tell your brother to let us sleep! Please!" Hiyama cried. "What are you dweebs talking about?" She coughed a lot and tried to clear her throat. "Yesterday? Don't you remember?" I asked. "I remember having voices in my head, then telling you about Master's death and then the voices saying to kill Gakupo and Kaito. I didn't want to do it but it took me over. S-something took over my body. I remember it as an argument with my self. I was yelling but my body wasn't. I-I wasn't fighting. My body strength took over and di what it wanted to do. I swear, that wasn't me. Please believe me." Cry begged. "Yeah right! You're just gonna try kill us all!" Len said. She started to cry. "Len, did you ever consider the age of this house?" I asked. He shook his head. "Hmm. I guess I shouldn't worry." When Kaito first moved in as a child, he said that the whole house was practically falling apart. Master had it fixed up and it was just like brand new. There had never been any ghosts or paranormal before. But that doesn't mean it couldn't happen. Could it?


	11. There's Nothing Wrong With Me

There's Nothing Wrong With Me

~Cry's POV~

"Kaito-san! Please help me!" I screamed as I ran towards him. He gave me a stern look. "Why? Why should I?" he said. I hugged him tighter and tried to explain everything as fast as I could. I ran to my room and got a camera. "Look! Look! Please believe me!" There was an orb in the corner of my room. Kaito screamed. Everyone came running downstairs. "Kaito, what's wrong?" Meiko said. "Look." He showed them the tape. Everyone gasped and apologized to me. "Help me. I can't do any-" I fell to the ground. "I know you're not Katsumi. He does not act as so." I said fearlessly. _But why did you follow my command? _"You made me. You possessed me. And I can controll myself now. So get out of my body!" I yelled. Everyone hugged me. "Cry-chan, we're so sorry. We didn't know." Len said. Everyone hugged me until Kaito got up. "I'm calling ghost hunters." I sniffled. "D-do you really think that they'll come all the way to Nihon, Kaito-san?" I asked. _You asked for it. _"No!" I screamed before falling to the floor. I started screaming in pain as the demon took me over.

~Len's POV~

"Cry!" I screamed. I held her hand. "Please! I'm begging you, sir! Don't take her!" I screamed. Cry grabbed my wrist. "Cry is not here right now." My hand started turning black and blue. I started breathing heavily. "Get off!" I got Cry off of me. Her hazel eyes turned bright red. "Run. run!" Rin screamed. Kaito, still on the phone ran as fast as he could out the door after all of us. "He said it was a poltergeist. Used to live in the house." he said panting. "We have to stay away from her." We held our hands as we looked at the old house. I started to cry. We stayed at Neru's place for two days before the "Ghost Hunters" came.

They had cameras and microphones. "What? Kaito! What did you do?" He shrugged. "I saw the add on Cry's laptop." We stared at him. "Are you serious?" Rin screamed. "We're going in." said three guys with brown hair. "She's gone mad. We've been out for two days." They shrugged as if it was nothing. They pushed open the door and they said, "Call the ambulance." I started to tear up. "W-why?" I asked. "Take a look." Kaito had the ambulance on the phone already. "The ghosts exited her body." I'm glad I can understand english. "Yes!" Rin cheered. "But did this to her." We didn't even know the hunters' names. "How can we trust you?" I yelled. "We're proffessionals." one of them said. "Cry!" Kaito said as he saw her almost lifeless body.

~Cry's POV~

"So, this is the end of my life." I laughed. "I never thought it would happen, like this." A man with a scarf tried to run in but someone else pushed him back. I reached out. I knew I was bleeding out. Something stabbed me in my shoulders and stomach. I was surronded by red from my own body. I felt something cold under me. "Am I dead?" I asked. "A-almost." Someone cut open my shirt and opened my wounds. I moaned. "Stop hurting me! Please! There's nothing wrong with me. Let me be." I fell asleep.

I woke up and it was bright and white. I screamed. "I didn't think it would be so scary to die!" I yelled aloud. "Don't worry Miss North. You're not dead." Someone assured me. I nodded. I was covered in bandages. "We can't get rid of the ghosts. We have to burn the house down. Don't take anything." My memory started to recover. "Hey, Len. If you were to die, how would you?" I asked crying. I saw him blush and hold my hand. "W-why would you talk about that?!" he said. "I've been getting hurt, like seriously hurt. And I want to know your opinion." I said. He started to cry. "I-I'm immortal!" he said. He pulled up his sleeve. "This is what will keep me alive, forever." He had a code on his arm. "How did you get that?" I asked. "A scanner. They made me into a real Vocaloid." I looked down. "So, I'm not one?" I asked. He shook his head. "But I think it's time." He smiled. "Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked. "I-I realized I was wrong. I shouldn't of hurt you. I'm the nice Vocaloid. My sister's the mean one! And let's keep it like that." I laughed, holding his arm. "Arigatou, Len-san!"


	12. Leaving Everything

Leaving Everything

~Kaito's POV~

I can't have my old house burned down. I was raised there and I can't have it destroyed. "Can I at least-"

"No! You can't bring anything. If I can't bring my years of research, don't even think about taking an extra scarf." Cry yelled. Doesn't she even care about taking her laptop or plane ticket? She pulled out her ticket. "What? Why did you bring that?" I yelled. "I didn't. I always carry it around in my jacket or pants' pocket. Just in case, you know, I want to go back to America." Len grabbed her by the arm and said, "C'mon, Cry. It's about time you met the scanner." He giggled. Meiko got in the car and waved for everyone to follow. The other Vocaloids that lived on our street were moving, too. We had to always stay together because if we didn't, we couldn't discuss anything with them. All of the other Vocaloids live in apartments but we have kids with us so we have to live together.

"I can't believe this is happening." Rin said looking out the window. "Says the girl who wasn't possessed by a poltergeist!" Cry yelled. They broke out in an argument until Meiko pressed the horn. "Will you two shut up? Rin, get yourself some manners. Cry, don't fight back at times like this. Understand?" They nodded. "Okay, lets go." We were moving to Sapporo. I heard it's a nice place with some parks, too."

"Hey! Len said that I was going to get scanned or something." Cry said. "Okay, we'll go there first." Meiko said.

~Meiko's POV~

I drove to Tokyo to see Shinobu, Master's son to get Cry scanned. It was about time, anyways. "So, how do we do this?" We all shrugged. "We are put to sleep before that." Len said. "O-okay." Cry smiled. The first real smile in a while. Shinobu led her away so we just waited outside. The twins argued whether Len had a crush on Cry and Neru or just Cry or just Neru. Kaito and I just sat and watched them. Miku was just practicing her singing to see if she could go as low as Luka or Cry. Cry had a pretty low voice for her age. Almost like a battle cry from Gakupo but a tad lower and girly-r but also more manly? I'm not sure how to explain. I bet the whole time I was wrapping my mind around the topic, Kaito was staring at me. What a hentai.

About thirty minutes later, Cry came out with C47 in red on her arm. "Shinobu, how will this keep me immortal?" He shrugged. "Only my dad knew. And he's, you know." Shinobu said frowning. "Why C47?" Len said. "We don't choose our codes. Some of us don't have codes. Just designs, like Gakupo. Others are just scanned and don't get an identification code."

"Because Cry, number four. The fourth child in her family and-"

"Fourth?" Shinobu nodded. "What's the surprise?" Kaito pointed at Cry and said. "I thought you were number two?" She shook her head. "The first was supposed to be Shiro. A bright beauty but was still born. Second was diagnosed with a deadly disease and died with in months after his fifth birthday. His name was Ty. Third was my brother. You know what happened. I'm the last alive." She looked serious. "Seven means what happened when she was seven." Shinobu said blushing. Cry put her hands over each other and hit her chest repeatedly. "Oh." Len said. "How do you get it?" I said. "You know." He got a Pocky and put it against his chest. "Oh. That." I said turning away.

~Rin's POV~

After we had checked out the house in Sapporo, we went to our old house. Cry refused to go because she didn't want to get possessed again. "You're lucky to even be here! People don't always get demons out of them!" I yelled. She shook her head but we forced her anyways. "Ready?" Cry said. She was pretty excited for someone who didn't want to go. "Do you have gasoline?" she asked the "Ghost Hunters". They nodded. "Yeah! What is that legal?" They called the police. When the cops came they gave us permission "to free the spirits!" as they said. Budhism is everywhere. Cry got irritated because she was Christian. And it was our property so we could do it. "What was in this house?" Cry asked. The police found records for crime. "Burn it down!" Kaito screamed. Cry nodded and gave everyone gasoline. We ran around the house and Cry managed to throw a lighter into her window. The house was on fire. We sat in front and the police watched with us.

When it was on the ground and burnt to ashes, we sweeped it up and put it in a jar. We later burried it in the ground of the houses remaining platform. "Die! Die! Die!" Cry cheered while jumping and clapping.

~Yuki's POV~

When we all moved, we knew that Cry and Miku and the others couldn't take their stuff so we gave them some of the essentials as Hiyama-san told me. So, I gave Cry-san one of my teddies! Isn't that nice? "Oh, kawaii! It's my favorite color, too. Pale blue! That's so sweet Yuki-chan!" Cry said. She gave me a hug and I laughed because she tickled me a little bit. I would hate if I had nothing. So, now that she has something and we all live in Sapporo, I guess it's more child friendly? We never went to the park in Sendai. But getting to Sapporo was amazing! We got on a boat and everything. It was awesome! I wish that I could have made Cry happier though. Kaito-san and Gakupo-san told her story to everyone.

~Cry's POV~

"I wish I could have made you happier." Yuki said. "Oh," I stroked her hair. I wish I had hair like that: silky, smooth. "Y-you couldn't have done anything, anyways. I couldn't either. It's okay. None of this was your fault." I hugged her. "None of it."


	13. Three, Two, Gone

Three, Two, Gone

"What if I mess up? Or screw up? Or jack up? Or mess up the song? Or forget the lyrics to it!" I yelled. "Cry, first of all, take your inhaler, you're going to be out of air after this concert!" Kaito laughed. I scowled at him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Second of all, your doing Cantarella with Len and Electric Angel which you've been practicing all day! You'll be totally fine!" I nodded unsurely. I was wearing a midnight blue shirt with a red sleeve on my right arm that read "Crypton Future Media" and black denim shorts held by a lavender belt. I also put on my locket and burned my hair off all the way up 'til it was a little below my shoulders. I thought it just looked cool. Shinobu gave me purple combat boots and a gray headset which I absolutely love!

"I guess you're right. I guess I shouldn't worry." Kaito threw me my inhaler. I quickly took it and tossed it back. "Now give some love to our newest Vocaloid, Cry!" Luka announced. I walked out and greeted everyone with a simple wave and smile. "Minna-san, konichi wa! I'm Cry! Sorry if my Nihongo is bad! My greatest apologies!" The audience clapped. "Now, I'll do exactly what you guys came here for! The music!" The crowd roared with happiness. I think. The music started playing as I danced from side to side. "Watashi wa utau no ga suki, watashi ga sou tsukurareta kara ja nai,"

After the song, Rin rushed me to my dressing room so I could get into a dress of a million shades of pink and yellow. Yuck. But, it was pretty cute. I don't think I'm that against dresses anymore. I wore a headband of sakuras and a gold colored hair band to hold up my slightly curled hair. Thanks to Miku, I didn't burn more of my hair off. I was able to take my time because Len and I had five songs: Double Lariat, Dancing Samurai, Po Pi Po, Meltdown and World's End Dancehall.

"It's our time!" Len said, taking my hands. I blushed. "Len, can I ask you something?" He nodded. "Well, why did you pick this for us?" I really wanted to know. Did he have a crush on me? Or just really wanted to be my friend? Like super badly? Whatever it is I wanted to know. "Well, I really like you and I want you to feel more greeted into the Vocaloid family. I shouldn't have treated you so horribly." I nodded. "You already told me that. But is that really the truth? I-I mean I'm not forcing you and I just don't want to hurt your feelings, but, are you telling the truth?" I stuttered. "Well, that is the truth but, I wanted to know if you liked me?" he asked. "Now, Cantarella featuring Kagamine Len and Cry!" He took my hands again. "We go over this after, okay?" I smiled and nodded. Kaito was on the side with the other musicians playing the main violin. He winked at me and I smiled. I knew he was telling me, "You'll do great!". I danced to the music as my dress swished all over the place.

"Toiki, kanji reba, shibire ruhoudo!" I sang perfectly the whole time. The strange thing was that usually when Vocaloids sing Cantarella, the girl has a higher voice. I have a very low voice for some reason. Afterwards, I went to greet some people in the crowd and found someone weird. "Why, hello, young girl. Your name is Cry, I believe?" I nodded. "So, are you really Cry North?" I didn't know how to respond. "How do you know my last name?" I asked. "Because, I am your mother." The woman threw off her hood. "Cry! Run!" I heard. It was Kaito. He was being held by two other guys. "No!" I ran towards Kaito and beat the guys. "Step off! Get away from my friends!" There was red on my sleeve. "Is that mine or yours?" I smashed the mans head against my leg. Blood was pouring out of his nose onto my dress. "This one's for Kaito-kun!" I smashed the other one's head against mine. I felt dizzy but the two people were down. People were fleeing the concert arena when they saw Miku being strangled. Gakupo had freed her. "I don't know what's going on!" I said falling to my knees. I passed out.

~Gakupo's POV~

One soldier down. Only me left. Dang it. "Kaito, try to wake Cry up. Miku, get Rin and Len's roadroller." Miku looked at me. "They couldn't keep it. Shinobu said it was too dangerous." I face palmed myself. "Oh, jeez. Okay, you woke up Cry?" Kaito nodded but she was still trying to wake up. Only the woman in black was there. Holding a sack bag. "Hey!" I heard a few punches being thrown before the woman was gone. Kaito was bruised badly. Miku was so scared she was crying. Rin and Len were hiding behind the stage. I could hear police soon came. We didn't know anything or the kidnappers motive.

That night, I got a text. "Kaito." I sighed. I unlocked my phone to see the text was from Cry, not Kaito. It was of her, smiling. With the mysterious woman. "Luka-chan!" She immediately ran into my room. "Yeah?" I waved her closer and showed her the photo. "What the-" She took my phone and a connector and plugged it into my computer. "You keep forgetting to turn off your laptop. And might I say, you have crazy pictures on that thing." She winked. I draw pictures of all my crushes. It's a habit. Just like Len's habit of having to sing to every song that he knows. I blushed like crazy. "Hehehehehehe, oh…" She took the picture from my phone to my laptop and had enhanced it. "Hooks, and string." She picked up my katana. "Well, we got our kidnapper."


	14. Lost

Lost

~Cry's POV~

"Please! Let me go!" I cried. "Stop whining or I'll make you-" I kept crying. "No! Don't kill me! I don't want to die like this!" I screamed. "Make you suffer." I shook my head. "You'll pay! I'll make you pay! I'll make sure you die! You daughter of the devil! Let me go!" I screamed. "How dare you! I am your mother!" I shook my head. "You're not! Real parents are nice to their kids no matter how much they disappoint them!" She held up a knife! "You're going to suffer! Suffer for what you did! Your parents never wanted you! You're lucky I don't kill you!"

"You aren't my mom! She died a long time ago! You mother took me in to be a slave! That's why you're so fat and ugly!" I yelled. "How dare you!" I sighed. I knew there was a knife in my shoulder. But I couldn't get it out. My hands were tied with cables. I knew I was bleeding and that withn a few hours, I'd be dead. Another. This time in my stomach. "I'm going to die within a few minutes now." I whispered. "And you're going to die with me." I used my strength and struggled out of the cables. I pulled the knives out of my body. "You won't survive! You'll die without me!" said my adoptive mother as I pinned her wrists to the cupboard with the knives. I took my phone and limped to the drive way. I called Kaito. "Kaito-san! Help me. I'm going to die in a few minutes. Get to this address." I read out the address and fell to the ground. "I'm dying. Hurry!" I heard him yelling at Meiko to hurry. "Are you okay? To this place, it's a ten minute drive." I managed to mumble yes before falling asleep.

~Kaito's POV~

"Hurry! She'll die within minutes. "She was taken by the so called 'Mistress'. I've heard of her before. She's a widow of many who married ten times to kill kids. Kids who unhappy with their lives. Like Cry." Luka said. "Cry didn't leave her closet open. 'She' opened it for Katsumi to kill himself. The police never caught her." I nodded. "She's from America so how did she get here without the police being able to track her?" I asked. Luka shrugged. "What about her real mother?" I shook my head. "One night she had a bad dream. A nightmare where her mother had died. A replay of a memory. A memory of when she was a baby. Her mother died a long time ago. She just never knew. Mistress just wanted to kill her because she had three chances. She failed two."

"What? But I thought she got Katsumi killed." Miku said. "She counts it a kill if she does it with her own two hands." Luka said. Meiko had a dirty look on her face as if Mistress was a you know what. "Why does she even do this?" Gakupo shrugged. "She's insane, I don't know! No one does. Maybe she's a p-" Miku covered his mouth. "You were seriously going to say that word?" He nodded. "We're here." Meiko said. I saw the same sight everyone saw. A lifeless body. "Cry!" Rin and Len screamed. They ran out of the car and shook her. "Say something!" Len said grasping her shoulder. She screamed in pain.

"Call the police." I said. Cry was crying. "Why does everyone want to kill me? Why am I so vulnerable? Why does everyone hate me?" Gakupo pulled out his katana. "We're going in." I nodded.

~Gakupo's POV~

"Yeesh. What a…" I couldn't finish my sentence when I saw 'her' pinned to the wall by two knives, blood streaming down her arms. "You better stay away from that brat, Cry if you want to live!" She laughed psychotically. I heard someone else pull up to the drive way. I was knocked out.

"Where am I?" I heard Luka's voice. "Luka-chan!" I ran over to her. "Are you okay?" She nodded. We were in a cell. "What the?" Luka said rubbing her head. The door slid open. And we were jerked out. "You're free to go. We've been trying to capture this woman for many years.

The pushed us into the backseat of a car. "Where are we going?" Luka asked me. I shrugged. We waited out the whole car ride to see we pulled up at the hospital. "Oh, right! Cry." We got out of the car. The police officer gave us a paper. "Room 24-C. Floor 5." I read. We ran up the stairs istead of using the elevator because it was too slow. We opened the door. "Cry-chan!" Luka said. Kaito, Len, Rin and Meiko were there sitting and waiting. For something. "Hey guys." They gave us a look to be quiet. Cry was lying in the bed, tubes giving her blood. Luka and I took a seat near Kaito.

After three hours of waiting, Cry sat up. "She will die. I want to be the one to bring her to justice." That was the first thing Cry said when she woke up. "Len stood up and starting asking her a bunch of questions starting with, "Why are you so unlucky? First, your brother died, then, a ghost possessed you, then, you find out that your mom isn't your mom?" Cry smiled and shrugged. "I love my life just as it is. I don't care how many things go wrong for me. People just hate me. Even the supernatural because I talked to a ghost before. I said he was a stupid idiot with no life. Then I laughed to realize how much that made sense. That's probably why ghosts hate me."

"How did you talk to them?" Cry punched her head and said, "Oh! Um, my old house was also a crime scene! I know why they said not to live there. A blue man would appear in my closet every night. I took my dad's recorder and had a twenty minute conversation with him every night. He said, 'Death is actually quite peaceful and even if not a lot of people look forward to it, you should. It's better than life. You can even meet historical people. It's amazing.' Well, that's what he said. The day I got in a fight with him, weird things have been happening. Things flying, objects disappearing then reappearing. That's the price to pay when you mess with the supernatural." she laughed. "Now he's lost. He was literally my best friend. If he were to come back, I would apologized." She layed back down.

~Rin's POV~

"Deep." I said. Cry's lavender hair was covering her face. "When you get out, you need a hair cut." She laughed. "Yeah, I guess so." We all laughed. "Why are your roots pure white? What was your natural hair color?" Len said. I know that he was nervous and panicking. He always starts asking stupid, random questions. "Well, my hair was brown and then Mistress tried to kill me with bleach because I loved how people bleached their hair and how it had a beautiful platinum shine. She said was going to bleach my hair but dumped all the bleach on me, including my skin. That's why part of my arm is pure white but fades into a light peach. I ran to the shower right after and tried to wash of the bleach but it didn't come off."

"Oh." Len said, "Well, my questions are answered." He stood up, and walked away. "Wait! Stay! Man…" Cry facepalmed herself. "Len's just pathetic, you just have to learn to accept that." I said. "I'm not pathetic, loser!" I scowled. "You're the loser!" We broke out in a fight. "Mukashi, mukashi, no sono mata mukashi, toaru kizuko, no nakayoshi, na kyoudai, ika rya ku shou… Chanto yare! Jii ya ga yobu semi ni tsuke yo idon…" Len and I turned around to see Cry. "Hey!" we said in unison. "What!? Just in the moment!" she laughed. "I guess so." We all laughed.


	15. The Final

The Final

This is the final chapter guys! I think! Okay?

TIME SKIPPPPP!

Five years later...

~Cry's POV~

I was questioned a lot by the government about paranormal activity and kidnappers even if it had happened many years ago. The other Vocaloids stopped bullying me and Neru now feared me. "Hey guys." I walked through the front door. I had been trying to apply for a college of animation and stuff like that. They kept rejecting me, though. I didn't really care. I'm immortal anyways. "How's the new song going?" Miku asked. I groaned. "I hadn't been practicing." I said lazily. "Why not?" she asked.

"I'm going to check on Len." I said as I went up stairs. I knocked on the door. "Len, are you in there." He pushed open the door and I jumped back. "Hey, what's up?" I rubbed my arm. "Well, I wanted to get away from Miku. Really bugging me about the duet." He pulled me into the room and closed the door. "So, what are you gonna do? Everyone on the internet and public are shipping you with me. We aren't in a relationship, right?" I nodded. I didn't want to be in a relationship with Len. Everyone knows not to date a friend. Mostly because if you screw up and break up, you'll probably be messed up and not be friends anymore. I didn't want that with Len. He's a nice guy.

He sighed. "We have to do the song wether we like it or not." I nodded. "I'm giving up on becoming an animator. Life wasted. Blah blah blah." I sat on his bed and groaned. "Being an adult sucks. I wish I was Yuki-chan." Len laughed. "Dude, you wish you didn't have the greatest life ever?" I looked at him. "I didn't have the greatest life ever." I debated. "Dude! You experienced being possessed and I don't think your life is bad. I would be happy to even be here right now. I'm glad I met you, Cry." He smiled. Okay, I guess we should work on the song." I smiled.

The Aftermath

Cry and Len preformed Magnet a few days later. She also learned to love her life. She didn't want to ever leave it behind. Len wanted her to go out with him but she refused. She had a normal Vocaloid life until one day. She found out her father died. She found out that he enlisted in the army after you ran away because he had nothing. He had died in a battle in Iraq and she was heartbroken. After that, she swore to protect her country. She decided being a Vocaloid would have to be a side job. She joined the army of Nihon and served well. She was shot in the chest and died within her fifteenth year of serving. Everyone attended her memorial and she was remembered as a heroine.

V

V

V

V

V

V

JUST KIDDIN!

It was less worse than that! Cry was shot in the back and was temporarily paralized after three years of being in the army. She needed rehabilitation and the Vocaloids supported her. When she was back on her feet, she preformed a duet with Len, (Servant of Evil) and he asked her out again. She thought about it for a long time and said yes. And the best thing was, she didn't regret it.

Three years later (Age: 25) Len asked her to marry him and she said yes. (I mean, who wouldn't?) The sad thing is that she could never have a family with kids because she was promoted to colonel because she advanced faster than anyone. She was more powerful than anyone, too. Mostly because she had a gameplan for all attacks which always seemed to help Nihon advance to potential victory. She also followed every rule precisely or exelled above and beyond, going to sleep and nine or ten at night and waking up at two or three in the morning. She was almost never home. She decided it was best for everyone that she quit. She quit the army after her enlistment was up and went home. She and Len had one child named Ace. They lived as Vocaloids, forever.

The End

I hope you guys liked this story, it just got boring and I'm starting a new one that's probably more hardcore but, eh. It was supposed to be an encouragement to stop bullying but I kinda lost it. Haha lol. Thanks for supporting me all the way through and I hope all you future readers enjoy it! Sign off, baii!


	16. After Reading My Own Story

After reading my own story... I think I had really bad writer's block and... THIS STORY IS A PIECE OF CRAP! Lol yeah. It's really weird and I lost it... INSANITY!

Please check out my Quotev account in which I originally created this story. Thank you! And I'm very sorry that I have bad grammar and really crazy, insane things in it. I'm so sorry... So please chek out my account, thank you! (^_^)

Acousticrafter


End file.
